


Lost her in space

by Alice2_02



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lena is the captain, Sad Ending, Smut, mayor character death, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2_02/pseuds/Alice2_02
Summary: Lena is the captain of the L-Corp spaceship and she has a secret relationship with Kara. Lena want to tell her how she feel but she don’t know how. An accident with a meteor make Lena to take a difficult decision between her life and her crew.(The story is better than the summary, I hope)





	Lost her in space

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut and mayor character death.  
> I wrote all this work with "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran in my head.  
> Sorry for the mistaks. I hope you like it.

 

"Hi, what's up?" Kara asked, floating to the front seat of the control room of the spaceship.

"You are late" Lena answered staring at the control panel.

"I know, but I have brought you the best coffee you can get in this ship" she said giving Lena a thermos and sitting in the chair next to her.

Lena looked at her for the first time. She looked gorgeous with her hair in a ponytail, wearing her tight suit and her sweet smile. She took a sip of the coffee and tasted it carefully. Usually the coffee in the ship tasted like hot water with disgusting powders but that liquid was nothing she had drunk before, it was delicious. She looked at Kara again in awe.

"I told you" she teased.

"If you are going to make me this coffee you must be late every day" she said taking another sip. Then she unfastened the belt that kept her sat in the chair. She flew to Kara, putting her hands on her partner arm chair and approaching her face to the blonde's. "I have to go to the low level, Maggie said that the second generator has been doing noises all the night and I have to have a look. Do you want to come?" she said seductively rising an eyebrow.

Kara's mouth went dry.

"I- I would love it but my captain is very strict, she will definitely punish me if I leave my post" she said with a naughty smile.

"I think she would be more than pleasant to punish…"

Lena couldn’t end the sentence when suddenly the door of the room opened. Lena flew away from Kara just in time. Nobody in the ship knew about  their relationship and the rules about romantic behavior were very strict.

"Captain" James said greeting Lena, then she turned to Kara "Kara, what are you doing here? We changed shift last week."

Kara remembered, he was right.

"I totally forgot, then I must go" she said, unfastening the belt. She propped herself and moved towards the door, but before leaving the room she turned and winked to Lena.  She went to the low level. Some minutes later Lena arrived.

"You are late" the blonde joked.

Lena didn’t answer and kissed Kara roughly leaning the blonde to the wall. With one hand she hold to the wall and with the other she stroked Kara's hair, her lips never left Kara's.

"We didn’t have too much time, you are supposed to be fixing the generator" Kara said kissing Lena's neck.

"Then fuck me now" Lena said eager.

Kara changed their positions and turned Lena on to her back, the brunette chest now facing the wall.

"Hold on tight" she said driving Lena's hands to grab the handles of the wall.

Then she pushed Lena's body with her own. She began to suck her neck, she knew she couldn’t leave any mark so she did it carefully.

She unzipped Lena's suit and stroked her bare ass, the brunette never wore underwear, while she kissed her neck making her shiver. She touched Lena's buthole lightly but she continued traveling down until she arrived to her wet folds. The brunette opened her legs.

"Rao, you are soaked" she said touching her clit with the tip of her fingers and the rest of her wetness with her palm.

"Each time you look at me I end like this" Lena reached to say. Kara touching her clit was driving her insane but she needed more "With you thump, please Kara"

She loved to hear her beg, as the captain of the ship she was always in charge and watching her submitted  under her mercy made her feel really horny. She would have liked to tease her a little before obeying but they didn’t have time. She introduced her thump through Lena's wets lips. The captain let out a moan.

"You have to be quiet" she said trusting inside the brunette.

Kara let go the wall and put her other hand inside Lena's suit too, that time she looked for Lena's breast, she took a hard nipple between her fingers. She could felt Lena's walls clenching around her finger, her liquids pouring down her hand.

"You are going to ruin your suit _captain_ " she said.

"I don’t mind, I need more, harder please" she begged again.

With one last squeeze, Kara's hand left Lena's breast and took the brunette's neck to hold her still to the wall. Lena moaned to the suddenly roughness. Kara began to pump on her faster with her thump, while she stroked her clit fiercely with the rest of her fingers. She could feel her walls impossible tight around her finger, she rubbed that spot inside of her with her fingertip. Some seconds later Lena opened her mouth, a drowned wail escaped from her throat.

"Kara… Kara…" she moaned. Quickly Kara's hand left her neck and went to her mouth, she loved to hear her shouting her name but not when they were having forbidden sex in the ship.

Kara felt how she began to come, she was shaking and her hands were red grabbing the wall. Lena uttered drowned grunts on Kara's hand. The blonde didn’t stop moving her hand inside her until Lena relaxed.

Lena's hands left the handles in the wall, but before they began to float Kara grabbed them, trapping Lena between her body and the wall. Then she turned the brunette easily to face her. She had the eyes closed and was taking her breath back. Kara caressed her red cheek softly and Lena open  her eyes, the shinning greens met the blue. Kara took her thump to her mouth and licked it seductively. Lena bit her lip.

"That was…amazing. I really needed it. I needed you." She said with a tender smile. She kissed Kara's lips and then she put her foreheads together, her hands traveling down Kara's body. "Now it's my turn to… "

Before Lena could end the sentence her intercom vibrated.

 _"Captain, How is it going?"_ James asked.

"Fuck" she said. Lena's hand flew to her ear pressing the button of the intercom ." Everything under control, but I don’t see anything  on the surface I will have to open the engine to see if there is something wrong inside" She said quickly.

 _"Copy"_ the man confirmed.

"Sorry" Lena said after some seconds in silent "I should…" she said pointing the generator.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Kara answered quickly releasing Lena from her embrace.

"I would love to return the favor, believe me" Lena said fastening the zip of the suit.

"I know, don’t worry" Kara assured her smiling. Kara was turning to leave when Lena spoke again.

"This afternoon. You are free and I can sneak out a couple of hours, why don’t you wait me in the aisle besides the store at mid afternoon. I want to show you something"

"There is nothing there" Kara answered.

"There is nothing you have seen before that for sure"

***

Kara was in the corridor Lena told her feeling a little stupid, she didn’t know what Lena wanted to show her, she thought that maybe it was just an excuse to make out in the storage room. A minute later, the brunette appeared floating in the corridor.

"You are late again" Kara joked.

"Ha-ha" she laughed ironically "I was in a meeting with the Earth, apparently we are passing by a meteor field, nothing to worry about." She passed next to Kara and opened one of the doors.

"Are we going to do the stocktaking?" Kara said.

"Come here" Lena said offering her hand. The blonde pushed herself to the woman and took her hand.

Lena drove then into the storage, the room was full of boxes and there was no lights so they barely could see anything. Lena didn’t stop until they were at the back of the store. She left Kara's hand and went to the wall.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" Kara answered confuse.

Lena didn’t say anything and pressed a button on the wall. With a creak a blind opened revealing the infinite space to Kara. It was an image she had seen thousand times, but it was breathtaking anyway.

"It is beautiful" Kara said.

"This was going to be the front of the ship, but they ended choosing the other side, it was very expensive to remove the glass so they left it here." She explained " This is not everything"

She took Kara's hand again to approach them to the huge window. The picture window wasn’t straight, it had the shape of a semicircle so when they were inside it looked like if they were floating into space.

Kara stared at her feet and saw the space under her. She looked at Lena giggling feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"I know you haven’t been able to take a spacewalk in this mission, this is not the same but…" Lena said feeling silly. 

"No, no, I love it" Kara said smiling.

She had been in that relationship with Lena since almost the beginning of the mission four month ago. At first it was something sexual but as they got to know each other they had become very close. Her captain had never been very detailed with her, she always made sure Kara was fine but she couldn't show any favoritism towards her. Besides it wasn’t in her nature to socialize out of a professional behavior. On the other hand, Kara had always being open to her, sweet and attentive, _native charm,_ Lena used to tell her. So that, that gesture meant a lot coming from her.

Lena watched delighted how Kara enjoyed herself flipping.

"Cocky" Lena said amused.

Kara stuck her tongue out at the brunette. Some minutes later Kara stopped playing and floated towards Lena taking her hand.

"I really liked it" she said grinning and squeezing her hand. Lena didn’t say anything and bit her lip. "What?" Kara asked curious.

"Nothing" Lena sais too quickly. Kara stared at her patient."It is just… I have thought that maybe, if you want, when we arrived to Earth, if you have time we could go to eat… Well you said you like food and I know a restaurant you would like" Lena thought she was horrible doing that.

"Yeah I love food" Kara said trying not to laugh, she had never seen her captain so nervous before "I would definitely love to go on a date with you"

Hearing Kara's words made her feel really happy.

"So, will you be free in three weeks? That’s work for you?" Lena asked feeling more confident.

"I must see my schedule but I will make you a space" Kara joked.

Lena looked at the blue eyes, asking herself how could she be so lucky to have found someone like Kara. She had never felt like that before, at the beginning she thought it was a weakness to have those feeling, missing Kara when they weren’t together and thinking about how to make her happy, but the blonde had made her change her mind. She was now very sure about her feeling and it was time to made a move. She approached to her stroking her biceps through the fabric of her suit. Kara moved slowly and joined their lips.

They barely kissed when a loud noise accompanied by a strong shake of the spaceship interrupted them. They didn’t need to say anything. They left the store and moved fast to the control room, meanwhile Lena spoke through the intercom.

"Control room, Do you copy?" She got no answer "Control ro…"

 _"Captain. It's Alex. We have been hit by a meteor. It must have left the field. The radar hasn’t seen it"_ Alex explained.

"Where has it crashed?" Lena asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

 _"Low level, generator two, we are losing power. There are  two rooms sealed, there must be a leak"_ Alex said reading the panel.

"Okay, Alex keep the course until Kara arrive, tell Maggie to turn on the generator one at full power" she said cutting the communication. "Kara, go to the control room set a new course north-northwest, I don’t want any other surprise"

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked a little scared.

"I'm going to the low level, my toolbox is still there, if the radar hasn’t seen the rock it must have been little, maybe the leak isn’t too big and I can fix it."

"Be careful" Kara said. Lena nodded and moved away. Kara saw her disappeared around the corner with a bad feeling, she felt like if she would have had to memorize all Lena's features.

Lena arrived to the low level, she put on her space suit. It was very similar to the suit the astronauts wore in The Martian movie. That used to amused her but that time she had no time. She opened one of the sealed doors and advanced to the next, the door of the room where the leak was. She took her toolbox and opened the sliding door. She entered in the room, the ship had been hit, that was for sure, the wall was distorted, but there was only a little hole in it.  

She didn’t have time to analyzed the situation when she heard a noise by her side, it was the generator. She took off the metal plate that covered the engine. The power unit was spinning too fast and the machine was overheating.

"Alex the meteor has hit the generator, try to turn it down, hurry up" She ordered.

 _"I have tried but it doesn’t work"_ Alex answered some seconds later.

"Fuck" she murmured.

Lena took some tools and approached to the engine. The room was getting really hot. She tried to turn it down by herself but it was impossible.

 _"Captain, the temperature is increasing, you have to get out of there. It is going to explode we have to eject the room or the ship could be damage, we couldn’t get through the atmosphere"_ Alex said.

Lena knew she was right. She moved towards the door when she heard a little explosion. The engine was on fire. That was not supposed to happen, the ship was made of not inflammable material to prevent that kind of situations.

 _"Lena come on, get out of there"_ it was Kara's voice.

"I can't" she said "the engine is on fire, if I opened the door the oxygen of the ship will blow it up" she swallowed aware of what that meat.

There was a silence on the line.

 _"The generator is overloading, it won't last"_ Alex said. _"If the fire consume all the oxygen of the room it will disappear and you could get out"_

"This is going to blow up before that." Lena said.

 _"What if we eject the room and them we pick you up"_ she heard Kara again, she sounded desperate.

 _"This ship is not prepared to do something like that. We could crass with the compartment and do a worst damage"_ she heard James answered.

Lena heard some others ideas. None of it was possible to perform. She stared at the engine, it was spinning impossible fast, the heat was suffocating, she knew it was going to explode sooner than later, she had to face her fate. The captain cleared her throat.

"Is everybody there?" she asked.

 _"Yes captain"_ they said in unison.

"I want you all to listen." She began, imagining all the members of her crew" It has been a pleasure to be you captain in this mission, I wouldn't change anything of this trip. I would like to land on Earth by your side but this assignment isn’t over. This is more important of any of us, even the captain is expendable. As the captain of the L-Corp spaceship I nominate the lieutenant Alex Danvers as the new captain of the ship. As my last order, Captain, eject the generator two compartment." She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks but she tried not to sound too agitated. She heard another explosion in the engine. "Now"

 _"Yes Captain"_ Alex answered.

A few seconds later she saw how the room began to separate from her ship. She couldn’t stop looking. She knew she was doing the right thing, a good captain would die for their crew, that was what she had been taught. She asked herself if her father would feel finally proud of her.

"Everybody leave the control room, except Kara, I need you to keep the course" she said through her intercom.

When everybody was out of the room Kara spoke.

 _"You can't die_ " she said trying not to cry _" We have a date, have you forgotten? "_

"I haven't. But I think we should reschedule" She answered smiling sad, she still was looking to her ship, imagine Kara's face.

 _"I don’t want to"_ she said childish between sobs. _" This is not fair, I have a lot of thing I want to tell you"_

"Me too. I just wish you would have made me more of that coffee." Lena joked. She couldn’t clean the tears of her face due to the helmet of the space suit and they felt like fire on her cheeks. There was a little silence, there was so much to say and so little time.

Kara heard her cry out loud this time.

 _"Ey, after eating, will you let me take you to dance in our date?"_ she asked trying to distract her.

"No way, I don’t know how to dance."

_"Nonsense, dance is like float, and you are a master in floating. Will you come then?"_

"I will, I will go dance with you" Kara felt how she smiled. Another explosion on the engine threw her to the other side of the room. "Kara…" she couldn't almost breathe. With a last sigh she reached to say three words she never thought she would say to anyone "I love you."

 _"I love you too"_ Kara cried out. Even before she ended talking the little floating object exploded before her eyes.

She remained still, staring at the immensity of the space, asking herself if it could hear her heart breaking.


End file.
